Splinter Cell: A Depressed Retired Agent
by SplinterCellLover89
Summary: It's about Sam being retired and feeling lost. My 2nd poem but it leads on to a story. There will be more chapters. Please don't be mean but correct them if you find it confusing or grammar mech. etc, whatever. R
1. I Used to Work at the Third Echelon

Splinter Cell: Depressed Retired Agent

Sam Fisher, a retired agent

His heart weight heavy

The bloods drain to the bottom of his pit

His mind slows down

Slow reaction

His eyes are tired

Not uplifting the soul

He thought he's glad

But the feeling inside him

He know he'll miss everything

He walks in the corridor

Alone, and listening to his heart

Painfully beating

Crying inside

Doesn't know what else to do

What to do with his life

People who have been after him

Most are dead, most are still alive

Most of them captured safely

Now the days are over

Sam's thinking,

"My life here is over,

Will I ever be happy again?

Will I finally get to meet the girl of my dreams?

What would I do without a dream?

Without a desired destined?"

He drank a couple of beers

To numb his feelings

He couldn't feel anything

But he saw a girl standing there

Watching him drink

With tears overflowing on her face

It's his daughter

He realizes he set a bad example

He realizes his daughter felt the connection

The connection of pain they couldn't deal with

Sam passes out on the floor

His daughter runs over to him

Calling the ambulance

Bad news

His daughter finds out

Her father's in coma

Lost and out of the world

The sounds of the pulses

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Repeating the sounds

As her daughter sit down near him

Ask him questions like she's interrogating him

When he's in coma, he could hear her

He stands there

All blackness

No movements

He looks around

He wonders where he is

He finds out

He himself alone in his own mind

Full of nothingness

Blank

Her voice echoes the same questions

"Every time I see a kid with a parent at work, I wonder why you don't bring me to your work."

"Where do you work, daddy?"

"Where do you work?"

He screams inside his mind

"I USED TO WORK AT THE THIRD ECHELON!"

But while Sam's lying there

His eyes closed

She couldn't hear him

His real words

Inside his mind

He fell on his knees

He weeps

He has a feeling

He will be lost forever . . .


	2. Heartbroken

Sam's still in coma

Sarah holds his hand, gripping tightly

A burning flame in her pit

Angry, and begin to cry

A cold flame in her pit

She's becoming cold

And decided to left him alone

Sam could see that in his mind

He could feel her emotions

He feels a connection that is disconnecting

From her world that used to be full of love

For him, she left him cold

Alone for the few days

Until he wakes up

Looking around in the room

He screams, "SARAH!"

He's about to weep

But held back his tears

He then become angry with himself

"How stupid am I?"

He says

"It's your fault, idiot…" he mutters to himself

He sighs and lies back down

He looks at the ceiling

Then he gets a good idea

He looks over to the phone

He grabs the phone and calls the front office

The nurse said

"Sarah hasn't left the hospital."

He puzzled

"Why did she not leave?" he wondered

"Okay, can I see her?"

Sam asked

"Yes. She'll be there in a moment."

He waits

Waiting . . .

Waiting . . .

Sarah comes in

With her angry face on

He knows something's up

He feels the emotion

The emotion that is full of hatred

Burning flames in her eyes

Staring coldly at him

He feels the pain

Heartbroken

Sarah then fall on her knees

She covers her face and begins to weep

"Why did you scare me like that?"

He keep apologizing

Apologizing

Apologizing until the end

He stops

He listens

He looks at her

"Don't scare me like that again."

"Okay. I won't do that again."  
Sam promised

"Why did you drink?"

"I'm retired, Sarah. I miss everything already."

"Where do you work?"

"Sarah, this must be kept between us, ok?" Sam becomes more serious

"Okay."

"I used to work at the Third Echelon."

"Oh… I see."

"Yes, please don't tell anyone. This is a top secret place."

Sam said

"I eliminate people who are doing bad things that are happening on our American soil."

"So you're the one who saves the world everyday, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam smile

But Sarah isn't smiling

"Dad, I'm not smiling. I don't know how to deal with this.

I don't know if I can talk to you again

Or to see you again, it's hard for me to see you like this."

"Oh… I understand…" Sam looks down, being sad

"I will talk to you later when I decide it's time, ok?"

"Yeah, alright…"

Sarah's leaving

Sam's arm urges him to grab her and hug her

He does so

He grabs her and hugs her

"I'm sorry and I know most parents take their kids to work. I didn't bring you. I'm sorry I never did that. Please forgive me."

"I never said, 'Most parents take their kids to work and you didn't.'"

"But I heard you saying that to me when I was in coma."

She gasps

She remembers

The blood flooding back rapidly to her mind

The feeling of pain

Being hurt

She knows she did say that

She tells him the truth

"Yeah…"

They both hugs

A snap

Another loud snap

Every muscle ripping

The bones snap

Sam realizes it's him

He's standing and he's weak

He shouts in pain

Sarah doesn't know what to do

She gets the doctors

Everyone helps him

Return to his bed

All bandaged up on his both legs

Sarah blames it on herself

Sam tells her not to because

It's really his fault

He has forgotten he's in the hospital

He says it's really his fault

Now we don't know for sure

If his legs are still strong enough

He could be able to walk

But we don't know that for sure. . .


End file.
